Cobalt
Alec Ryals (安令久, Alec) is a character created by Falloutcaleb on Fanfiction.net. He is portrayed in the Band of Brothers series on the same website. He was one of the 10,000 players who got stuck in Sword Art Online when it began. He plays a berserker and a reserve tank, defending those who are weaker than he. Appearance A young man at the height of five feet, Alec is considered to be rather short by his friends. He has brown hair at about medium length. His eyes are blue and his nose is rather tall. By all accounts, Alec can be seen as handsome. His build is average and not too bulky. He has muscle but they are not too obvious. Usually, he wears a short sleeved plain single colored shirt with maybe a small logo in the corner. A pair of either blue jeans or brown camo pants decorate his bottom. He wears a pair of black and blue sneakers on his feet. His shirt is often tucked into his pants and held up by a leather belt. All in all, Alec dresses in a formal manner that reflects his gentlemanly behavior. As the game starts out, Alec wears a brown shirt underneath a brown leather vest, tan pants and brown combat boots. A sheath hangs from his left hip at a slight angle for quicker draw speed. A single strap goes from his left shoulder to his right hip. This is where he places his shield when not wielding it in a fight. On the third floor, he gets an upgraded leather vest with studs embedded within the hide. Brown fingerless gloves go over his hands and leather vambraces protect his forearm. From a distance, Alec's armor looks worn and dirty. However, on closer inspection, one can see the care that he puts in keeping his armor in perfect condition albeit a little rough on the edges. As the floors progress, Alec's armor gets more and more form fitting, allowing him to better move around and attack. Finally, on the 50th floor, he acquires the Rugged Trooper Battle Armor set along with the Gentleman's Vambraces. The set provides him with a brown high-quality leather chest piece that wraps around his torso. Brown leather straps keep it situated on his body. A small metal piece is placed over his breast to protect from strikes to that area. A pair of leather pauldrons go over his shoulders and are lightly connected to the leather vest. The Gentleman's Vambraces protect his forearm and the usual pair of gloves go over his hands. The sheath for Alec's sword is still on his hip and the shield strap still goes over his left shoulder. Shortly after acquiring the armor, Alec dyed it to conform with the Guardians' white guild colors. His armor now has a cleaner brown color along with white trimmings. Personality Alec is, in short, a kind hearted southern gentleman who cares deeply for others. But he is no saint, not even close. Though many consider his protectiveness helpful (particularly in a doomed virtual world), he can be too ''protective at times. This sense of defensive behavior towards his friends manifests at a higher rate when he sees them injured. Instantly, he'll rush to their side, providing a sort of shield to other attackers. Afterwards, the guilt will set in. He'll get angered that he could not do anything to protect them in such a dangerous situation. He would then stick close to that person for the duration of the battle. In combat, Alec has a quick temper and a short fuse. Usually, he remains calm and concentrated. However, when something wrong occurs, he lets loose, swinging his sword and attack at random enemies. It only thanks to his dad's teachings and Bonnie that he does not attack his friends. This short burst of adrenaline also activates when he is in a particularly dangerous situation. His determination and will allows him to break through the enemy ranks and flee. In any other situation, Alec is a kind and gentle young man not afraid of hard work or a little bit of labor. He can joke around and be quite a gentleman towards the ladies. His accent grants him many followers and usually those of the opposite sex. That is, if they can understand his english. Background Alec Ryals was born into a middle class family in McRae, Georgia. When he turned two, his family moved about an hour north to Warner Robins, so they could find work at the local military base. Growing up around his family and visiting the small town of McRae often, he became "countrified," speaking with the gruff accent of South Georgia. He was also taught the manners of a true southern gentleman. Mostly though, he was taught to fight and live off the land. At a young age, Alec's father took him hunting. During that time, he taught his son the arts of tracking, trapping, and preparation of animal meat. Growing as short as he was, he was picked on as a child all through elementary and middle school. Fortunately, he never let the bullies get to him. Through all the years of abuse, Alec learned how to deal with the pressure. He learned how to joke, to smile and to shrug off the attacks. He also learned how to fight. His dad had taught him boxing, enabling him to fend for himself. After he finished middle school, his coach at his high school noticed potential in the short but well built teen. He was convinced by the coach to join the wrestling team. After a year or so of this, he'd felt he'd learned all wrestling could teach him. So at the beginning of his junior year (sophomore if you're from the Eastern States), he started additional MMA training. About two months in, he was invited to a large tournament numbering about three hundred competitors from the Eastern side of the United States. Alec was placed in the fifteen to sixteen year old division. There, he met Raiden Shin, the younger brother of Shoichi Shin. The two became fast friends and were often seen hanging out between rounds. The tournament lasted for one week. Alec made it as far as the quarter finals in the double elimination system. He remained with his family and Bonnie's (his girlfriend) family to watch the rest of the competition. They saw that Raiden had won the championship in his division and that Sho had won in his. The two brothers have kept in far distance contact with Alec ever since. Although he did not get as far as the brothers, Alec had made a splash in the martial arts community. He instantly became famous at his school. He gained many friends and even converted some of his former enemies. Life turned good for Alec as he got his chance in the limelight. However, he did not forget his lessons and more importantly, his girlfriend. He remained steadfast with Bonnie and even gave her a small sharktooth pendant as a birthday present. He stayed with her even when other girls threw themselves at his feet. During all of this, Alec discovered his love for video games. It was only a few weeks after the tournament when he heard of a new release from Japan, a game called Sword Art Online. Immediately, he knew he had to play it. With his girlfriend, he bought the game along with the NerveGear. On the launch day, he entered Aincrad, marveling in the design of the city in the sky. Shortly after, bad luck struck, stranding the young man and his girlfriend within the virtual world. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items #Iron Short Sword #Leather Vest #Health Potions x 4 #Teleport Crystal x 1 Later Weapons #Roman Steel Short Sword (Floor 10) #Tempered Sword (End-game sword) Later Armor 1. Rugged Trooper's Battle Armor Set (End-game armor) - Provides 20% attack damage *Rugged Trooper Chest Piece End game spiked shield.jpg|Thorn Shield Cobalt's fifth spiked shield.jpg|Bloody Spiked Shield Low level spiked shield.jpg|Charger's Pointed Shield AMidianBorn Leather Armor 04.jpg|Rugged Trooper Chest Piece RavenShortSword3.jpg|Tempered Blade *Rugged Pauldrons *Rugged Combat Pants *Rugged Combat Gloves *Frayed Cloak 2. Warrior's Vest (Floor 10 armor) 3. Charger's Pointed Shield (Floor 20 spiked shield) 4. Bloody Spiked Shield (Floor 40 spiked shield) 5. Thorn Shield (End-game spiked shield) 6. Gentleman's Vambrace (End-game vambrace) Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level: 94 *'''HP: '''19500 Skills Buffs *Blitz – A self-buff that can be activated at any time to increase attack speed and damage, but decreases defense. Has a lengthy cooldown. *Purifying Strikes - A buff that makes the user's attacks be able to clean any positive effects on a player. This means any buff, bonuses, or temporary enhancements will be wiped. This skill effectively sets a person to their original stats in their armor without additional boosts. Buff lasts 30 seconds. *Uncaring - Ignores all Knockback or movement impairing skills when Cobalt activates this skill and charges. Also increases damage of skills. *Charging Endurance - A passive buff that boosts the length of charges. *Charging Momentum - A passive buff that boosts the damaged caused by charging attacks by 25%. One Handed Straight Sword *Vertical' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. *'Horizontal' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. *'Slant' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally. *'Uppercut''' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. *'Rage Spike' - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. *'Sonic Leap' - (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. *'Vorpal Strike' - (1-hit strike) A heavy one-handed sword skill with a reach that is double the length of the blade and has high attack power. It has a long cool-down. *'Vertical Arc' - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. *'Snake Bite' - (2-hit combo) A left and a right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. *Slash and Bash - (3-hit combo) Alec slashes left and right then finishes off with a strengthened bash to the head. If used with a spiked shield, it adds bleed. This is his bread and butter skill. *'Sharp Nail' - (3-hit combo) A sword skill that attacks with diagonal and horizontal slashes. *'Savage Fulcrum' - (3-hit combo) A high level sword skill that traces the number "4" in the air. *'Horizontal Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. *'Vertical Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. *Man of Sparta - (6-hit combo) Alec starts of by charging at the enemy. After a small knock back, he lunges forward with his sword and stabs the enemy in the chest. Then he yanks his sword out, chops at the opponent's throat starting on the right then pulling his sword out and hacking on the left. Then he reverses his grip on his sword (now the blade is pointing downwards) and stabbing them back in the chest. Finally, he yanks out the sword while kick them right in the abs, throwing them back on the ground. *Whipping Slashes - (8-hit combo) A series of circular slashes that whips over Cobalt's head and slashes at the enemy's neck. *Bloody Barrage- (9-hit combo) Alec begins this attack by charging with his shield. The knock back will engage and he'll use the edge of his shield to hit them in the head. His right hand will then come up and stab them in the side. If the sword hits and sticks, he will leave it there and with both hands, he'll ram the spikes of the shield upwards into the opponent's gut. Then he'll yank his sword out and slice twice to the neck. After that, he'll leap forward and stab to the face and follow up by jamming shield down on the back of the person's neck. Then he'll end the combo by gripping the sword with two hands (the shield is still on his arm) and swinging it like a baseball bat, decapitating his foe. *Chopping Limbs - (11-hit combo) Attacks target the enemy's arms and legs as Cobalt tries to slash them off. Provides a bleed to hacked off limbs. *Spike and Sword - (13-hit combo) A high-leveled skill that attacks with both shield and sword! targeting the enemy's chest and arms. Causes bleed for each hit and those effects stack. *Bloody Veagenace - (14-hit combo) A skill that uses the sharp edge and spikes on Alec's shield along with his sword blade. It's very powerful, but leaves him vulnerable to attack. Spiked Shield *Bash – (1-hit strike) A charged shield bash that does additional damage and applies bleed if the shield has spikes on it. *Metal Edge - (1-hit strike) A skill that utilizes the edge of the shield. Alec charges up with an attack and punches. With spikes on the edge of the shield, a bleed effect is applied. *Double Bash - (2-hit combo) A double bash that applies bleed for 20 seconds for both moves. *Triple Bleed - (3-hit combo) Starts with a double bash. The last strike slices downwards under the opponent's guard. Causes bleed. *Flying Sword - (3-hit combo) Alec starts off by throwing a charged sword straight at his enemy. If he connects and the sword sticks, he'll rush forwards and with his shield ram it straight into the sword hilt, embedding it even further. Finally, he'll yank the sword out and jump up, slicing right down on the head of his foe. If the sword did not hit, then he'll bash any ways. He'll push the opponent back and once he reaches his sword, he'll scoop it up and finish the combo. *Edge and Spikes - (4-hit combo) Strikes once with the edge of the shield before jamming three times with the spikes on the shield. Causes bleed. *Spiked Slashes - (5-block combo) Using the spiked edges of his shield, Cobalt slashes downwards five times. Inflicts bleed. *Bleeding Limbs - (6-hit combo) Starts with a parry before twisting to stab the enemy's weapon arm with spikes, ripping through it and causing bleed. Finishes off with bashes to the chest that also provides a bleed effect. *Bleed For Me - (8-hit combo) Spins to slash and stab with the spikes on his shield. Reduces 20% defense for 40% attack and applies a heavy bleed effect. Martial Arts *Embracer – (1-hit strike) An unarmed skill that pierces the enemy with the fingers. *Shatterpoint - By tapping on a breakable object, Cobalt can sense its weakpoints and shatter it with a powerful blow. *Flash Hit - (1-hit strike) A quick jab to the face. *One Two - (2-hit combo) A fast one two combo to the chest. *Heavy Fists - (4-hit combos) Four hard punches to the chest. *Turning Opener - (6-hit combo) Starts with two turning kicks and finishes with four punches to the face *Smashing Elbows - (8-hit combo) Starts with a thrust kick and follows up with two punches to the chest. The skill then finishes with five rapid elbows to the head and neck. Wild Dash *Fearless Charge - It's a move that makes the user use his shield and charge through the crowd pushing people back, stunning them and causing damage. When used with a spiked shield, the spikes increase the shield’s damage and add a bleed effect (damages affected targets over time). *Frontal Whirlwind – Cobalt spins his sword in front of him in figure eights and rapid slashing patterns to burst through a group of enemies. Gains more damage and stun effect if used after Shield Toss. *Headlong Dash - A skill that has user sprint forwards with his sword in front of him, spearing into anything that gets in the way. *Dead Man Carry - A skill that is only available when the player is carrying a person on his or her back. The player gets a speed and defense boost, allowing them to break through ranks and escape danger. *Slashing Charge - A high level charge skill that deals high damage in a line. Cobalt slashes wildly with his sword. *Spiked Slashing Sprint - Runs forwards while slashing at the enemy with his shield. Causes bleed and heavy damage. *Coned Charged - A high level charging skill that place energy within the tip of the spikes on Cobalt's shield. Generates a sort of cone around the shield. Causes high damage and induces a high knockback. Quotes "Excuse me madame, would you happen to know where the inn is?" "Oh, right. No english. Darn." "After you ma'am." "Excuse me. Coming through." During a dangerous situtation: "MOVE! GET YOUR BEHIND MOVING!" Dealing with an injured teammate: "Come on, stay with me. You're doing fine." "We're compromised! Get back! Get back!" "Everyone behind me and Raiden! Move move move!" When talking with Bonnie: *"Heh, you're a fine lass aren't you?" *"Damn you're pretty." *"No kisses for the heroic knight?" *"Hey sweetie." When dealing with Sho: "You've changed haven't you? I'm not sure if that's bad or not." To Raiden: "How are you and Sho even brothers? You're so different." "RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Category:Character Category:Male Category:Player